


promise

by writequirk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Childhood Friends, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childhood Friends, Childhood Memories, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22522516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writequirk/pseuds/writequirk
Summary: she would follow him anywhere. She knew he would keep her safe. He was her best friend, and for that little while, everything was as it should be. — emma/killian.
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Kudos: 3





	promise

**Author's Note:**

> if this starts to seem familiar to you, i swear i'm not plagiarizing/stealing anything. your girl's just crossposting old stuff from my old accounts as i leave them in the dust in hopes of entering a new era of writing.
> 
> **prompt:** emma and killian when they were younger.

They always told her to stay away from boys.  
  
They were dirty, mean, rough. They were supposed to play around with other boys, have fun in the dirt and mud. Play sports. Run around.  
  
Girls were supposed to be gentle and kind. They were supposed to play tea party and dolls and princess. They were only supposed to play with other girls.  
  
Emma wasn't like other girls.  
  
And Killian wasn't like other boys.

.

"We're going to get in trouble." She muttered darkly, but followed Killian through the dark forest anyway.  
  
"Scared, princess?" he snickered, glancing back at her, only to flinch when her fist connected with his shoulder.  
  
"I told you not to call me that!" She hissed, a pout taking its place on her lips. "And I'm not scared. If we get in trouble again they're going to send you to another foster home, _Killy_."  
  
She'd caught up to him enough to see the grimace from the corner of her eye. "Stop calling me that."  
  
"I will when you stop calling me princess." Emma grinned, only to let it slip away as quickly as it came. "Killian... I don't want them to send you away. I don't like any of the other kids here. They're stupid and boring."  
  
He stopped then, and turned to face her, a too-serious look on his thirteen year old features. "Em... Duckling. I'm not going to let them separate us. I promised you, didn't I?"  
  
She sniffled a bit, but refused to cry and nodded.  
  
He grinned at her then, holding a hand out to her. "Alright then, Duckling, let's go have that adventure."  
  
Emma took it without hesitation; she would follow him anywhere. She knew he would keep her safe. He was her best friend, and for that little while, everything was as it should be.

**end.**


End file.
